nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut orange enzymes
Juggernaut orange enzymes are a type of orange enzyme introduced in Test Subject Complete. Appearance Juggernaut orange enzymes are large and armoured with dark purple armour. Their armour covers the top of their head and their face. The armour has three slits on the front of it for the enzyme to see out of. Their bodies are orange and have blobs of goo dragging behind them as they move. The more they are hit, the more their armor breaks, until the armor is completely broken. Juggernaut have the shape of a big orange blob with two small black eyes with a little thin and weak orange arm that lets it move. The part of the armour that covers its face has three holes. Visible in the first hole is the enzyme's eyes, so it can see the test chamber. Game information Juggernaut orange enzymes walk back and forth on a platform, until they spot Blue. When Blue is spotted, they will react differently depending on this distance from him. If Blue is far away when he begins to shoot them, and shoots them in their back, they will continue to move how they usually move. On the other hand, if Blue lands near to a juggernaut orange enzyme and begins to fire at them in the enzyme's back, the juggernaut orange enzyme will reverse direction and face Blue, moving a few pixels back, before it begins to advance towards Blue. Juggernaut orange enzymes are very bulky, requiring a considerable amount of shots to to be killed. In fact, they are the most durable enemy in the game, taking 24 hits to kill it. Juggernaut orange enzymes lose the armour on their head the more damage they incur. Oddly, while being shot, there are certain times when juggernaut orange enzymes will not take damage although being shot, this because that once a part of the armour comes off, the game does not continue to count damage until a few seconds after the armour coming off. It can be seen that damage is being done when the juggernaut orange enzyme flashes white. Juggernaut orange enzymes do not always have to be killed, based on their placement, although most times they do have to be killed. Juggernaut orange enzymes can easily kill the player if they are advancing towards the player and the player cannot kill them fast enough, although this regularly does not happen due to other places for the player to go where they cannot be harmed to wait for the juggernaut to get a safe distance from the player so they can continue firing again. Gallery Rhino enzyme shielded.png|A juggernaut orange enzyme with its shield intact and undamaged Rhino enzyme 1.png|A juggernaut orange enzyme with its shield partly destroyed (five hits) Rhino enzyme 2.png|A juggernaut orange enzyme with half of its shield destroyed (eleven hits) Rhino enzyme 3.png|A juggernaut orange enzyme with its shield almost completely destroyed (seventeen hits) Rhino enzyme unshielded.png|A juggernaut orange enzyme with its shield destroyed (twenty-three hits) Test Subject Complete juggernaut orange enzyme moving.gif|The juggernaut orange enzyme's moving animation Test Subject Complete juggernaut orange enzyme armor stages.png|The four stages of the juggernaut orange enzyme's armor Category:Enemies Category:Test Subject series Category:Orange enzymes